Summer Lovin'
by Nick1488
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at the pool where he's lifeguarding that summer. Will romance and kindred spirits unite under the summer sun? Or will it burn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun was sweltering, or maybe I'd become so used to the cold that the heat was a surprise. I was sitting on the back porch, wondering what I was going to do with the day. I could go to the mall. Then I remembered something; I hated shopping. My phone started singing "Mood Rings." I looked down. Rosalie was calling me. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I know you're out there on the back porch trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Well, Ali and I have an idea."

"Wait. You two had an honest to goodness idea? I'm going to get my paper and pen and write this down for posterity."

"Hardy-har-har, Bella. Anyway, Ali and I are going to the pool in Port Angeles. You wanna come?"

I was about to say yes, when I realized the reason it hadn't occurred to me before.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"That's okay, you can borrow one of mine."

"Okay, but nothing too skimpy."

I'm almost 100% positive that Alice and Rosalie are having a competition to see who can get me into a skimpier outfit.

"I have the perfect thing."

Rose and Ali always had the perfect thing, but it's hard for something to not be perfect on them.

"Thanks, Rose. I'll be there in five minutes."

"See ya."

"Love ya. Bye."

"Ditto." And she hung up.

I jumped into my truck and raced over, which was hard to do, since my truck barely went over sixty miles per hour. I pulled into her driveway. It's always amazing, looking at Rose's home and how beautiful it is.

I jumped out and didn't bother knocking, I just let myself in.

When I got to Rose's room, Alice was already in there. I threw myself into her arms very dramatically.

"Oh, Alice! I missed you so much! I haven't talked to you in," I glanced at my watch, "nine hours."

"Stop fooling around, and put it on," she said.

It looked as if she had a smug expression on her face, but it was quickly gone so I wasn't sure. Until I saw what she pulled out. It was a one piece, but it might as well have been a string bikini. It was two shades of blue; one a deep turquoise where the top and bottoms would have been, had it been a two piece. There was light blue connecting the two pieces. It was basically the suit that looked amazing on the mannequin, and of course girls like Rose and Alice, but when put on girls who look like me, well, let's just say the picture doesn't connect.

"Do you have a different one?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I'll gladly switch with you," she said, motioning to the tiny yellow polka dot bikini on the wall.

I knew that if I walked into the pool wearing that, I'd be the butt of so many jokes, it doesn't bear thinking.

"I'll go change," I said.

A few moments later, we all met in the front foyer. To cover up their swimsuits, they wore miniskirts and tank tops matching the color of their swimsuits. I was in a pair of Bermuda shorts. Thank goodness they were 'in' in Alice's fashion book (she literally has a book, it's in her dresser *shudder*). I was in a tank top as well. I wanted to wear a t-shirt, but Alice said something about "unattractive farmer's tan", and quickly threw the tank top at me.

"Let's go!" Alice shouted.

We were almost there, when a car cut us off.

"DIP SNUCKLE!" Alice shouted at the passing car.

We'd made it our New Year's Resolution, last year, not to swear at all, not even in traffic.

We pulled into the parking lot. We entered and paid our money. Alice quickly stripped, Rose and I followed her example. Alice jumped in immediately from the side, Rose followed suit and I jumped and did a cannon ball. The current moved Alice around three feet away. I splashed water at her.

"Very mature, Bells."

"Well, well," Rosalie said," Look who we have here. Hottie lifeguard at 7 o'clock," she said, using our none-too-secret code.

"Yes, I do believe you are right," Alice said.

I quickly turned to look. Oh, my Carlizzle. He was, well…perfect was the first word that came to my mind, and beautiful followed as a close second. The slight breeze in the stifling air ruffled his bronze hair, and his face, well, what wasn't covered by sunglasses was, again, perfect. His nose was perfectly in line, and his mouth was totally kissable…wait. WHOA! Hold the phone. I never think things like that. I left that to Lauren, our school's princess airhead.

"Hello, Earth to Bella."

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"If you'd get off of Crush Cloud Nine, you'd know what we were talking about," Rosalie teased. "Anyway, do you wanna go down the slide?"

"Sure," I said.

We quickly ran up what felt like 500 concrete steps.

As we got there, the lifeguards were switching posts. There was a gorgeous blonde lifeguard. He looked as though he should be a Calvin Klein underwear model, but somehow he just didn't hold a candle to the bronze-haired lifeguard for me.

He walked in front of us, winked at Alice, and said, "Excuse me, ma'am," in an extremely cute southern accent. I swear, if he'd had a cowboy hat, he'd have tipped it in her direction. He slid down the slide with the ease of a professional. I turned to Rose to giggle, when I realized that the bronze-haired lifeguard was the one on shift. He looked at me with a weird look on his face. I looked over myself, checking my entire swimsuit to see if anything was out of place or stained, but nothing was. I was humming one of my favorite songs under my breath, trying to boost my confidence, when all of a sudden, he took off his sunglasses and looked at me with his piercing green eyes, and asked with his melodious voice, "So you're a _Relient K_ fan?"

"Yeah," I said, unsure of what to say.

"Well, let's hope you're not an emotional girl."

He put his sunglasses back on and turned away, looking as though he was beating himself up for talking to me. I walked up to the slide, and he motioned for me to go, not even looking at me. Now that stung my feminine pride, but he shook his hair and started flexing his muscles, like that guy in _Aquamarine_.

I propelled myself off and made myself go as fast as possible. I quickly splashed out at the bottom, coming up and gasping for breath. Alice and Rose were waiting for me at the bottom.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Alice shouted overenthusiastically. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's not," I said, not wanting to face him again.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Let's get some food. I'm starved."

Which was true, but it was also the farthest thing to do away from the green-eyed lifeguard.

Thirty minutes later, after we'd finished all our food, Alice was bubbly and jumpy again.

"Let's go off the diving board!"

I couldn't see the harm in that, so I agreed. We speed walked (running wasn't allowed) to the diving board. I was excited when I saw who was guarding that particular area. He still gave me a peculiar look. Rose, Alice, and I lined up behind the diving board. I was last in line. We all knew to wait until the other person came up before jumping. Alice and Rose both did back flips off the diving board, so I decided to round it out by actually diving.

I jumped, but something went wrong. I was three-fourths of the way down to the bottom, when I heard a noise above me. I looked up, but not soon enough to avoid the large man who'd jumped on top of me. The force of his weight sent me crashing to the bottom at full speed. The last thing I thought was _Oh, no, I'm going to die in this watery grave_.

* * *

A/N: VERY GOOD FRIEND AND WRITER + THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO CAN'T TYPE WORTH A FLIP SO GETS ME TO DO IT FOR HER = NICOLE

-Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Wake up, little brother!"

The one voice I hated to hear before 9 a.m., my brother, Emmett.

"Time to show off your puny muscles to all those chicks in swimsuits."

Grrr, I'd overslept my alarm again.

"Seriously, Emmett. Whatever I did to tick you off in a apst life, or karma coming back to bite me in the butt, stop with the cruel and unusual punishment."

"Sorry, no can do, little bro, you've got forty-five minutes to get ready for work."

"Okay."

Grrr, Grumble, Growl were the main thoughts going through my head.

"Well?"

"I'm getting up. I'm getting…"

I laid there for a few minutes, blissfully in peace after Emmett left. I was almost back to sleep when *insert noise bullhorn makes here*. I was instantly up. I jumped out of bed, ready to run away, until I saw Emmett with a bullhorn by his side, grinning foolishly.

"Now that you're up, little bro," he said oblivious (or maybe enjoying?) to the fact that he was officially the fourth most hated person in the world: right after Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, and Barney. "You can get dressed for work," he said, gloating, and left the room. I didn't have anything else to do so I did just that.

I got into my car singing along with Nickleback and Three Days Grace. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Jasper, a friend and fellow lifeguard, waiting for Ms. T to finish opening up. When she did, we quickly went to our posts, knowing that it was going to be a scorcher, but still people only trickled in. I heard a large splash, so I looked over to see if everyone was okay, that's when I saw her.

You always think your heart should stop, when you feel that instant connection with someone, but my heart jump started. I could hear the thud resounding through my ears. She looked like a water nymph, her brown hair hanging in ropes because of the water. I assumed she must be one since she'd certainly cast a spell on me. I was extremely thankful for my thick, opaque sunglasses preventing her from knowing I'd been staring at her for what seemed like forever. I looked in the opposite direction, but continued to sneak glances out of the corner of my eye. I tried to survey the area more often than usual. I could imagine explaining to an overwrought parent, "Your child could've been saved had I not been too busy gawking at one of our other patrons." Yeah, that'd go over like a ton of bricks.

I was doing really well at avoiding staring at her but my will was weak. I glanced over to where I last saw her, but she was gone. I looked all around the pool, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I just got the signal to trade posts. I got off my seat, climbed down the stairs, put my sandals on, and ran up the slide.

I had to hold myself back from doing a victory dance when I saw who was up there. The mystery girl from earlier. She looked a little unsure of herself and was humming a tune under her breath. I quickly realized it was one of my favorite songs.

I tried to open a conversation and look suave, so I removed my sunglasses and asked, "So you're a _Relient K_ fan?"

"Yeah," the brown-eyed beauty said.

I replied with the first thing that came to my mind. "Well, let's hope you're not an emotional girl."

Grrr, that sounded shallow and corny to my ears, so I can only imagine what it would sound like to her.

Then I remembered something from that girly movie Emmett made me watch with him when he was trying to get in touch with his 'feminine' side. So I shook my hair and flexed my muscles, feeling really stupid while doing it, as I motioned her to go. I couldn't tell if she noticed or not, but she sped off on the slide. The blonde girl after her must've noticed, since she winked at me. I told her to go down as soon as possible. The predatory gleam in her eye was frightening.

An hour or two later, I was on lifeguard duty at the deep end when I finally laid eyes on her again. She was in line with who I was assuming were her friends. They both did back flips off the diving board, landing with loud plops in the water. Then my brown-eyed beauty executed the most graceful dive I've ever seen.

I was trying to avert my eyes, when I saw a large man behind her do a cannonball before she'd reached the side and came up for air. I was going to blow my whistle and warn him as soon as he came up, but I looked around and realized she still hadn't come up. I looked everywhere in the water trying to find her. I think her friends realized something was wrong too. I saw her lying at the bottom of the pool. I felt a surge of adrenaline flash through my veins instantly, as I sliced through the water diving deeper and deeper. I pulled her out of the water and administered CPR. I could only imagine what Emmet would say when he found out about this. I kept thinking that I couldn't let her die. I kept working on her while they called the ambulance.

The EMTs quickly arrived and started to load her into the ambulance.

"What's her name?" one of the EMTs asked me.

"I don't know." I was forced to reply, but one of her friends quickly piped in, "Her name is Bella Swan." It fit didn't it, with Belle meaning beauty. The ambulance pulled away ,but I knew she was in good hands since my father worked at the hospital there. I still worried as I filled out the necessary paperwork. I immedietly went to the hospital afterwards ,and walked straight up to my dad. "Can I see her?" I asked

"Who? Oh Miss Swan, certainly but she's being kept heavily sedated ,so she probably won't be lucid." I quickly ran to her room ,and once I got there stood by her bedside. First, I had to make sure she could hear me or not.

"Bella," I said tentatively,"Can you hear me? If you can move your fingers." I saw a small sign of movement.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked. She tipped her head forward slightly.

"Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?" she lightlt tipped her head forward her head again.

"You rest okay? I'll go get Carlisle." She didn't bother to reply, just let her head sink farther into the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, you know what we need to do?" Alice said.

"No, what?"

"You know how Bella's finally coming home today?"

"Of course, how could I forget? We just left for the hospital ten minutes ago."

"We should have a welcome home party for Bella!" Alice shouted on a burst.

"That's a great idea! And you know what else?" Rosalie said with a sly smile.

"What?" Alice asked with curiosity.

"We should invite all the lifeguards at the pool to round out the guest list a little bit."

"Oh, yes!" Alice said happily, "Edward and Bella are so cute together."

"Yeah, they're perfect for each other, but are you sure you're not thinking of the southern Calvin Klein look alike?"

Alice blushed bright crimson, "Noooo, actually I hadn't thought of that, but it could be a good thing."

"Wow, guess you've found your perfect guy. Remember that survey we took like forever ago? The one where you said that your perfect guy was nice, polite, and handsome. He's two of those that we know of."

"Okay, this is beginning to feel like the Spanish Inquisition. I confess, Bloody Mary, that I like him."

"Now that I have my confession, let's get the party ready. I'll handle the inviting and you decorate, and for music we'll hook up Bella's playlist and beef it up with some party songs.

"Wait," Alice paused, "Who will pick out Bella's outfit?"

"We will, of course," Rose said grinning.

She left the room, dialing on her cell phone while she walked.

"Hello," she said, "Is this the Port Angeles Pool?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" the voice was bored and male.

"Yes, actually I'm friends with a girl who nearly drowned there, and she's getting out of the hospital today, so we're having a welcome home party, and I'd like to invite all the pool staff."

"I'll be sure to pass that, and by the way, Rosalie this is Edward. Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, thank you."

"That's great! One more thing, is it alright if I bring a friend?"

"Sure, who?"

"My brother, Emmett."

"Great! The more the merrier. Well, bye now." she said sounding extremely happy as she hung up. She ran to find Alice who was busy decorating.

"Guess what!"

"You were chased by wild bears who did a polka for you on the way out of the room?"

"No, way better, Edward is for sure coming to the party and I'm positive he likes Bella!"

"YAY!!!" Alice said jumping up and down taking Rose with her.

"Well, I'm gonna finish inviting everyone, then pick up some food."

"Great, I'll finish decorating then get ready. Wait! We forgot something, how are we gonna get Bella here? Should we let her be here before or after?"

"I'll go get her once the guests are clear. I'll also inform her 'rents of the party and make sure they know to try to stay out of the way."

"Kay, looks like we're all set. Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the one and only Nicole******** I decided to give Katie a break from being chained to the computer desk jk. ,and I definitely appreciate everyone who reviewed it made me very happy:) Any way on with chapter 4, wait one last thing I AM NOT the most annoying person in the world! Now, on with the story.**

**EPOV**

I was in the driver's seat after battling Emmett for it, even though it was _my_ car. I was excited , and I was afraid that Emmett would pick up on it, especially since I couldn't stop grinning. I knew I should stop, but I just couldn't.

"What are you so happy about?" Emmett asked. I didn't think I could handle telling him the truth ,so I settled for a bland, "The weather's nice."

"Please, you don't get a grin like that by thinking 'bout the weather. You got a girl I don't know about?" For all his annoyingness and ceaseless pranks, Emmett could be a very astute guy. "Sorta."

"C'mon tell Big Emmie Brother Bear all about it."

"Well I really like this girl…" and I proceeded to tell him everything about it.

"Dang it! I really need to catch up on my _Oprah_, then I'd be able to tell you what to do ,but based on those many articles in those teengirl mags , by the way if you tell anyone about that I'll tell the entire school that you wear pink handmade lace undies. The best thing to do is the direct approach, at the party tonight ask her to dance to a slow song, chicks dig that."

"Thanks Hitch."

"Seriously, you ever read _Seventeen_? That joker makes everything complicated , you compliment him and run away or make eye contact and look away. Wouldn't everything be so much easier if everyone just walked up and said 'I like you'?"

"Whoa that's deep Em."

"Yeah I'm a deep guy. Hey lover-boy you missed the driveway."

We entered the room ,and my eyes immediately sought her out in the crowd. When I saw her she was standing by the punch bowl with her friends, talking and laughing. Emmett suddenly appeared beside me.

"Is the brunette the girl you saved? Dang she's hot!" But his eyes never left her blonde friend, Rosalie.

"You know Emmett I could go over there and introduce you."

"Would you please? Pwease pwease pwease pwease!" he looked as though he were going to genuflect on the floor in front of me ,so I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward them.

"Hey everyone, this is my brother, Emmett." I was glad to see the reciprocated interest in Rosalie's eyes. Emmett spared me a slight glance.

"Ignore my puny brother over there, I can introduce myself."

"Oh yeah," I said trying not to allow him to get too much of an upper hand, "explain why I won the last time."

" 'Cause you may be puny ,but you're one wiry son of a gun."

"Ignore my ill mannered older brother, he doesn't get out much. Bella, would you like to dance?" I said remembering what my brother told me earlier, offered my arm.

"Sure." she said. I led her away , and glanced back to see Emmett give me a big thumbs up. He whispered something to Rosalie, she grinned and walked over to the DJ. All of the sudden the song switched to "Must've Done Something Right." I held Bella close and grinned. It was heaven ,but also torture since I didn't know what she was thinking. I curled my hand tighter around her waist ,and spun her out, grateful for the ballroom dancing classes my mother made me take. She looked up at me, almost as though she could see my soul. We stood there in the center of the room my lips a hairbreadth from hers, when someone bumped into my back. It was a tall dark skinned boy and a not to happy dark skinned girl. They must be related I thought.

"I'm so sorry." he said smiling ,but a particular gleam passed through his eye when he looked at Bella.

"Yes you should be sorry Jacob, you clumsy oaf. " The girl who was obviously his sister said with affection.

"Hi, I'm Leah." She said smiling ,but looking at someone across the room .

"For the last time, he's too old for you." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Please, he's the same age as you," she snapped back. I took Bella's hand, taking this as our cue to leave. I stood with Bella at the punchbowl and reached down and kissed her hand, just that contact sent a jolt through my system. I stood there looking for an excuse to stay with her longer ,so I asked out of the blue, "What kind of books do you read?"

"Um all sorts I guess, I really like _Pride & Prejudice_." I was shocked to hear her name one of my secretly favorite books

"Yes _Pride & Prejudice _is good ,but that Mrs. .Bennett makes me cringe."

"Well it's Lydia that does it for me. She deserved that odious Wickham."The conversation continued like that. When I glanced at my watch, I about had a heart attack it was past my curfew. "Wow," I said while double checking my watch, "This must be a great party midnight and it's still going strong. Hey I'm sorry but I have to go curfew ya know. By the way I had a great time."

"Me too, well goodnight." I regrettably searched the party for Emmett. I found him on the dance floor with Rosalie.

"Hey Em, time to go it's midnight."

"Whoa." He said glancing down, he turned to Rosalie, "Sorry I have to go, or my mom will kill me ,and then I won't be able to do this." He said as he swooped down and kissed her. They both looked dazed for a moment, then Em said, "I'll call you tomorrow or today as the case may be."

"C'mon Em, I don't deserve to be a dead man." We ran to my car, hopped in ,and sped home as quickly as I could.

"Let's climb through the window ,just like secret agents!" Emmett said. I agreed. Why shouldn't I let Emmett have one of his little fantasies? We were shimmying up the drainpipe, when my pants leg got caught on the side of the pipe.

"Help Emmett! I'm stuck." I said on a groan while trying to pull myself free.

"Whatever you do…" He stared saying while I was still trying to pull myself loose. I heard and noise that sounded like metal ripping, too late, I realized that the drainpipe had pulled away from the wall, the section I'm on dangling precariously from another section.

"Move," Emmett finished, "Do you want me to call the fire department?" Yeah sure that'd go over big with Mom and Dad. "No, I'm good." Emmett opened his mouth to say something ,but I didn't hear it ,because I crashed to the ground. I was thinking screw it and headed for the front door. When, all of the sudden I felt this searing pain in my eye, when I was able to see, what I saw amazed me. My father was standing over me with a baseball bat.

"I'm so sorry, son." He sputtered and tried to carry me inside ,but I managed to stagger in under my own weight. My own father had knocked me upside the head with a baseball bat! And I'm going to have a black eye! Perfect, I was glad I hadn't made plans with Bella, knowing a black eye doesn't usually symbolize attractiveness.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a burglar. Speaking of which, why were you out so late?"

"I met the girl of my dreams and lost track of time." Crap! Did I just say that to my Dad?

"I understand." was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is really short that's why I'm updating this story today. But I want you to know I love you all! This is Alice's POV from the party ,so on with the story!**

**APOV**

I was swaying in time to the music. Rosalie had just left to dance with Emmett ,while Bella and Edward had just gotten off the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" It was the lifeguard from the pool, the Calvin Klein model as Rose so aptly described him.

"Certainly, I'm Alice."

I took his arm as he led me to the dance floor. "I'm Jasper." He said his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well Jasper," I said, "Where are you from? I thought I detected a bit of a Southern accent in your voice."

"I've lived all over the South. My family and I just moved here at the end of the last school year. In fact, I'll be startin' school here come this Fall." Wow am I lucky or what? I thought to myself.

"That's good. I've lived here all my life, in fact I grew up not too far from here." We talked for several hours, until I grew rather tired, then we were dancing again. He leaned down and whispered in my ear that he had fun. He looked as though he were thinking about kissing me ,so I reached into my purse, wrote my number on his hand then jumped up on my toes and kissed him senseless. We both felt a little dazed after that.

"Well…" he said, " I have to go to work in the morning. I'll call you." He sounded a little breathless. I guess it's time for me to go to bed. 'Night world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! I'm back on today and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know this is a shameless plug ,but my friend ocmk has a story up called "There for the Ride." I think it's really good ,so y'all go check it out. Now time for Chapter 6.**

**Dream-**

**I was falling, falling endlessly down a deep tunnel. I kept falling until Edward was there ,and I was in his arms. He cradled me close to his chest ,and leaned as though he were about to kiss me ,then he lost his hold and I fell down farther and farther, then… I woke up.**

**End Dream Sequence **

Whoa talk about weird dreams, I thought to myself, as I pulled myself out of bed. Clean up time, after that party last night we were going to need a bulldozer. I walked downstairs, Rose and Alice were already there picking up cups and vacuuming fallen chips. I looked around there were several articles of clothing scattered about the room, eeeeuw is that someone's underwear? What exactly happened when I went to bed? I grabbed a garbage bag and started stuffing cups and other bits of garbage in it. I found a wallet, lying on a table and opened it, inside a picture of Edward look back up at me, from his driver's license .

"Hey does anyone have Edward's number?" I asked the room at large.

"No, but I have Emmett's and since they're brothers…"

"Cool, can I have it? Edward left his wallet here."

"Sure it's 731-2205*"

"Thanks." I reached for my cell phone and dialed.

"Yo." The tired voice answered.

"Hey it's Bella is Edward with you?"

"Yup." I heard soft scuffing sounds and a door slamming open. I also heard something along the lines 'I'm not your stupid answering machine.'

"Hey." Edward answered.

"Hey it's Bella. I just wanted you to know you left your wallet over here. Would you like to come get it ,or I bring it to you?"

"I'll come by and get it."

"See you later. Bye."

"Bye." He said and hung up.

**EPOV**

Grrrrrrrr! I thought to myself, as I drove down the road. I was in such a hurry last night that my wallet must have fallen out of my pocket. Now Bella would see me like this, a gigantic bruise on the side of my face and a black eye along with it, at least me going to her house gave me time to shower. I pulled into the drive ,and got out of the car to ring the doorbell. A tall imposing man with dark hair answered, a gun holster at his side.

"Who are you?" he barked.

Bella peered through the doorway.

"Dad this is Edward, he left his wallet over here last night."

"He's not the owner of the underwear too, is he?"

"Yuck! No Dad those are _girl's_ underwear." I smiled at the banter between her and her father, also glad that neither of them had noticed my shiner yet.

"What the heck happened to your face?!?!?" Bella said looking at me. Her dad had retreated into the house satisfied with the fact that the underwear wasn't mine. She grabbed my arm and plopped me unceremoniously on the couch ,and ran to the kitchen. I heard a lot of doors banging and then she reappeared.

"Here put this on your eye." She said gently handing me an ice pack.

"Stay put. I'll go get your wallet." She said as she left the room again. It amazed me how used to her presence I'd become it was as though all the warmth in a room depended on her being in it. She came back in the room and we talked just as we did last night. She was speaking to me again , but I was too busy staring at her to hear what she said. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Edward! Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure." I said barely registering the rumble of my stomach at the mention of food.

"Obviously your stomach must be. C'mon I'll cook you a cheeseburger." I resisted the urge to break into the "Cheeseburger Song" figuring she'd look at me as though I were crazy. It surprised me that she was humming it while cooking. She served us both a cheeseburger. I was about to take a bite while sing "You're my cheeseburger, my yummy cheeseburger," under my breath. She heard me and grinned. I finished my lunch and pushed away from the table.

"Well, I guess I should leave." I said reluctantly.

"I guess." She said, sounding as though she were disappointed. Hope blossomed in my heart. "Hey Bella, you know that new comedy playing at the movies?"

"Yeah, I hear it's hilarious."

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to go see it with me?"

"Sure," she said smiling, "I'll even spring for popcorn."

"Great!" I said grinning as well, "How about tomorrow at 7?"

"That's perfect." I stood in the doorway ,and she kissed me on the cheek. I jumped into my car and sped down the street thinking I was one lucky son of a gun.

***That is not actually Edward's phone number *sigh* so don't call that number and ask for a date******** Okay everyone have a nice week.**


End file.
